howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DreamingOfDragons72x2/Helven Cousins Of HTTYD Movie Dragons
It's interesting, but most of the dragons to show their scaly faces in the original How To Train Your Dragon movie could theoretically be purebred dragons on Helven. Some of them would require rare genetic mutations to match up properly, but otherwise it's pretty standard. Because it has been so long since I've posted a blog, I'll do all six of the movie ones here in YouTube webisode order. First up... The Night Fury Elemental powers are easiest, so I'll start there. This master of the skies can only have 95 points in the power of Air. That goes with his big wings, flight speed - the Night Fury is made to fly. Now, the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" thing implies that it's a crossbreed (which I don't actually know how they would know, but that would also explain why no other has been found), so to give it even bigger wings it is Light-95. Now, every elemental strength is accompanied by a Class weakness. One of the Night Fury's weaknesses is spelled out in the name Hiccup gave his; it's not literally toothless, but at only Sharp-5 it isn't likely to use those teeth in combat. As for the other one...ironically enough, Mystery-5. That's the only way it could be in my version of the Strike class. Interestingly enough, Helven dragons hatch their babies in rainbow fires, which gives them their brilliant colors. The only way the Night Fury could be black is through either a genetic defect or being incubated far away from his mother's nest. The Terrible Terror From one Toothless to the other. This one's definitely a Draconis minimus, as opposed to a D. maximus like the Night Fury and most of the others - and just like the Night Fury, it's only Sharp-5. Ironically, that takes it out of Stoker and puts it in the new Tracker class. As for the elemental strength, it can't be Air-95 or Earth-95: it's shaped wrong. Water-95 would go with the book-Toothless's actual breed, but no teeth would also mean no claws and its stubby little feet aren't webbed enough. Probably Shadow-95 to give it that chunky appearance - and the fact that it does that deep breath before breathing fire would explain a few things. The Monstrous Nightmare It's a Stoker-class; that's one of two - and since the Monstrous Nightmare most definitely has horns, that's Stoker-95. Interestingly enough the notable thing about my Stokers is that they produce fiery silk, which it can use to coat itself to light on fire. Another notable thing about my Stokers is that they are soft-bodied (how soft-bodied depends on if it's a strength or a weakness that puts it in the class), snakelike, and can swallow things that are surprisingly large for their throats. Definitely works with the Monstrous Nightmare. Let's see. The fact that it has only four limbs means that it has a random mutation; the fact that those four limbs are all used to walk means that its wings are fused to its legs. That only can happen and have the dragon survive if the total of Earth, Water, and Air is less than 150 - which for a class-95 means that one of its weaknesses is among those three. Not Air; it can still fly. Probably Water, since its claws have no webbing; and anyway, having a sufficient amount of Earth would make its fire "thick and sticky" even with the higher level of Air. The Gronkle This Helven cousin pretty much has to be Earth-95 with no crossbreeding; of the twelve purebred elemental combinations, that's one of two with small wings, and the other one is flightless. It's slow in all areas of travel except subterranean (the exception being if one is panicked). When I was first thinking about the Helven Gronkle, I thought it would be Tracker-5; when I thought it over again, I settled on Stoker-5; they go in the Boulder class. Just as well; an Earth-95/Tracker-5 combo doesn't spit lava, but all the other Earth-95's have firebreath that resembles lava. The primary visual difference between the Helven Gronkle and the original is that the Helven version has a heavily armored back, almost like a turtle. The Hideous Zippleback My original thought about this one was that it wouldn't have a Helven counterpart: it bothered me greatly that there would be an entire species of multi-headed dragons. Ideas mocked me, however, for how such a dragon could exist, and I finally settled for a Siamese-twin birth defect (the Hydra Syndrome) that rarely and randomly struck all breeds of dragon with no discrimination. The stats themselves made it impossible for such a dragon to survive except by luck of the draw: since a Helven Zippleback is two dragons, the stats are all doubled, but because they share a body, their damage-dealing shot counts had to double to be less than 100 each because otherwise the tandem body would start to buckle in on itself or rupture. That immediately eliminates eleven: a Helven Zippleback could only survive if it was Mystery-95. I like that the Dreamworks Zippleback has been moved to the Mystery class, both because that works with my system and because it's a mystery to me how a two-headed dragon can be its own species. The elemental weaknesses wouldn't have very much contribution to a Helven Zippleback's survival, although Shadow-5 would cause problems with their mutual firepower. Probably Barf and Belch would be either a Light-5 or a Shock-5, as those two would put only one head with gas and the other head only has to ignite. The Deadly Nadder With the Fear class being renamed the Tracker class and the Deadly Nadder bearing two classes, that actually makes it a crossbreed. Probably it's both Tracker-95 and Sharp-95, because the type of drop that would give the other stats would then make it stiffer and yet more fragile (like the bird it's based on) and also able to be paralyzed. This one has an interesting mutation: the Wyvern Syndrome, which fuses the four wings and four legs into two wings and two legs. This mutation randomly strikes all dragons, and in order for the dragon to survive Earth and Air need to be equal. In the case of the Deadly Nadder, it needs hefty amounts of both Shock and Light in order to have that explosive fire. Therefore, it's both Water-5 and Shadow-5; that at least partially synchronizes with the "most beautiful dragon" stat, and with the Book of Dragons' Sharp label of a generous dose of vanity (Shadow-5's are most active by day, when everyone can see them). Category:Blog posts